Szansa na udane święta
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Krótka okolicznościowa miniaturka z Igorem Karkarowem, pisana na akcję "Kalendarz adwentowy" na forum Mirriel. Czy kolejne święta Bożego Narodzenia mogą być wreszcie udane? Zawoalowany pairing Karkarow/Sinistra.


_Tekst pisany na akcję „Kalendarz adwentowy" na forum literackim Mirriel. Prompt był następujący: www . youtube watch ? v = Z4RhLxkzKU4 (spacje z linku do usunięcia). Skojarzył mi się oczywiście z jedną postacią ;) Szczerze mówiąc nie uważam tego tekściku za wybitne dzieło (brak czasu na szlifowanie i na przepuszczenie go przez betę), ale zawsze to Karkarow. Tym razem w słodko-gorzkim wydaniu... _

_Ilustracja do tekstu: sta . sh / 01xmww8wc7db (jak poprzednio, spacje do usunięcia).  
_

**Szansa na udane święta**

Igor Karkarow nie znosił wielu rzeczy. Mugoli, Departamentu do spraw Magicznego Transportu, Poliakowa, tępoty uczniów (którą uosabiał Poliakow), połowy kadry Durmstrangu (z wzajemnością) i swojego brata Aleksandra. Święta Bożego Narodzenia znajdowały się mniej więcej w środku tego zestawienia. Nie jakoś bardzo wysoko, ale i nie na samym końcu. Nic nie irytowało go bardziej niż okres, w którym koniecznie trzeba się cieszyć, chociaż nie ma się ku temu najmniejszego powodu.

Rodzinnie nie spędzał świąt od lat. Nie miał kogo odwiedzać, nikt też nie odwiedzał jego. Wprost nie do uwierzenia było jak diametralnie różnie wyglądał ten okres w czasach jego dzieciństwa...

Gdzieś w głębi duszy odczuwał żal za bezpowrotnie straconą atmosferą rodzinnego domu, nawet jeżeli czasami nie było lekko. Ojciec trzymał ich wszystkich żelazną ręką i nie tolerował nieposłuszeństwa. Zazwyczaj jednak zamykał się w bibliotece i czytał, dosłownie pochłaniając książki jedna za drugą, ledwo zauważając, że ma jakąś rodzinę; wtedy był z nim spokój. Igor tęsknił jednak za matką, która chyba jako jedyna go rozumiała. Za babuszką, piekącą najlepszy na świecie placek drożdżowy z rodzynkami. Nawet za tą przeklętą ślizgawką, na którą podczas wspólnie spędzanych ferii wyciągali go bracia, chociaż doskonale wiedzieli, że Igor kompletnie nie potrafi jeździć na łyżwach i nauczenie się tej sztuki przekraczało jego możliwości. Ile razy stłukł sobie tyłek na twardym lodzie... A oni tylko się śmiali. Właściwie na Żenię nie mógł się gniewać, bo przynajmniej na początku próbował go nauczyć, ale Sasza... O, z nim była inna historia. Zawsze przemawiała przez niego jakaś złośliwa satysfakcja, gdy Igorowi coś się nie udawało. Już od najmłodszych lat się nie dogadywali. Tylko jego mała siostrzyczka, Anna, zawsze go dopingowała i zapewniała, że jak jeszcze trochę potrenuje to na pewno będzie mu lepiej szło.

Wtedy święta zawsze spędzał w domu. Każdego roku mieli ogromną choinkę, prawie trzymetrową, sięgającą pod sam sufit. Na świąteczną kolację często wpadał do nich wuj, brat mamy. Nie znosili się z ojcem z wzajemnością, ale tego jednego dnia, chyba przez wzgląd na nią, jakoś starali się pohamować i zbytnio nie kłócić. Wuj był żeglarzem z zawodu i z zamiłowania. Chętnie opowiadał barwne historie o życiu na morzu i magicznej żegludze. Jego opowieści trafiły na podatny grunt i szybko zaszczepił w Igorze zainteresowanie statkami.

To od właśnie od wuja dostał najwspanialszą możliwą zabawkę; miniaturową barkantynę z żaglami, które same wciągały się na reje, na podobieństwo prawdziwego statku. Wspaniale pływał po stawie w ogrodzie za domem. Gdyby tylko ten mały głupek Szasza go nie zatopił... Żaglowiec udało się wyciągnąć, ale nie naprawić. Z połamanymi masztami, pokryty szlamem, prezentował się nad wyraz żałośnie i w niczym nie przypominał dumnego statku, jakim był niegdyś. Wtedy Karkarow doszedł do wniosku, że wraki powinny zawsze pozostać tam, gdzie spoczęły. Wydobywanie ich na powierzchnię nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

Gdy Igor był trochę starszy, wuj przy każdej okazji podrzucał mu książki dotyczące magicznej żeglugi, czym doprowadzał ojca do szewskiej pasji. Stary uważał tę dziedzinę za kompletnie nonsensowną głupotę i relikt przeszłości. Bardzo niechętnie patrzył w jakim kierunku zmierzają zainteresowania syna. Karkarow połknął już jednak bakcyla, a zainteresowania z dzieciństwa przeniósł w dorosłe życie. Z pływania jednak trudno było wyżyć i dlatego ostatecznie zdecydował się na karierę w szkolnictwie. Później wyjechał do Anglii, zamierzając tam pozostać najwyżej kilka miesięcy. Kilka miesięcy zmieniło się w osiem lat. Praktycznie stracił kontakt z rodziną, a co najgorsze, dał się wciągnąć w stronnictwo popierające Czarnego Pana. Kiedy prawda o tym, co robił w Anglii, wyszła na jaw, rodzeństwo odwróciło się od niego. Nie chcieli mieć nic do czynienia z bandytą. I trudno zresztą było się im dziwić.

Karkarow nie miał pojęcia jak mógłby naprawić z nimi relacje, więc nawet nie próbował. Po śmierci matki zniknęło ostatnie łączące ich ogniowo.

„Rodzina, święta, po co to komu?" — myślał ponuro. Miał wrażenie, że z roku na rok coraz mniej mu na nich zależy. A przynajmniej tak usiłował sobie wmawiać.

Wyjazd na Turniej Trójmagiczny powitał nawet z ulgą. Przynajmniej zapowiadała się jakaś odmiana. Łudził się, że dzięki temu zdoła zapomnieć o zamieszaniu związanym z tymi nieszczęsnymi świętami.

Nic bardziej mylnego.

* * *

Mniej więcej od drugiego tygodnia grudnia, z początku subtelnie, a później coraz bardziej dosadnie, Hogwart zaczął atakować wszystkich mieszkańców i zagranicznych gości wprowadzaniem świątecznej atmosfery. Na korytarzach zamku zaczęły pojawiać się świąteczne ozdoby i zbroje wyśpiewujące kolędy, a na dziedzińcu wykwitły rzeźby z ostrokrzewu. Karkarowowi nawet to zbytnio nie przeszkadzało — w końcu w zamku bywał tylko na posiłkach — do czasu, gdy raz o mało o co nie oberwał choinką, wnoszoną przez gajowego Hogwartu. Wtedy zaczął się zastanawiać czy był to tylko przypadek czy może celowy zamach. Wielka Sala stopniowo zamieniała się w coś na podobieństwo lodowej komnaty i w oczach Igora zaczęła przypominać halę do treningów quidditcha w Durmstrangu, gdy wysiadło ogrzewanie. Nagromadzenie bieli było mniej więcej takie samo, a obecność dwunastu okazałych, wspaniale przystrojonych choinek i misternych ozdób z czerwonej poinsecji usilnie ignorował. Nie doceniał starań Dumbledore'a, który usiłował wywrzeć na zagranicznych gościach jak najlepsze wrażenie.

Gdy ostatnim etapem dodawania świątecznej atmosfery było wyczarowanie prawdziwego śniegu, sypiącego z sufitu, Karkarow miał już zupełnie zepsuty humor, bo płatki co i rusz lądowały w jego talerzu.

— Jak podoba ci się nasz świąteczny wystrój, Igorze? — zagadnął go Dumbledore pewnego poranka, mniej więcej tydzień przed Balem Bożonarodzeniowym, którym, nie wiedzieć dlaczego, fascynowała się cała szkoła.

Karkarow nie odpowiedział od razu, bo przełykał akurat łyżkę zupy. Pomyślał chwilę i powiedział wreszcie zdawkowo niechętnym tonem:

— U nas obchodzi się święta mniej hucznie.

— Zaczekaj, aż dodamy ostatnie dekoracje — powiedział dyrektor Hogwartu z błyskiem w oku. Igorowi przypominał w tym momencie niebezpiecznego szaleńca. — Mam jeszcze jeden pomysł, ale zrealizujemy go dopiero przed samym balem.

— Na Rasputina — mruknął Karkarow. — To będzie coś jeszcze?

— Malkontent, wieczny malkontent — skomentował zza „Proroka codziennego" Severus Snape.

— Odezwał się miłośnik świąt — odciął się natychmiast Igor.

— Przynajmniej nie siedzę i nie narzekam jak stara baba — odparł Severus.

Karkarow zamilkł, obrażony, i zajął się swoją zupą.

Hogsmeade wyglądało nie lepiej. Witryny sklepów były bogato udekorowane, wszędzie ogłaszano przedświąteczne promocje, w centrum miasteczka ustawiono kilkunastometrową, rozłożystą jodłę, poobwieszaną kolorowymi światełkami, a na rynku rozpoczął się jarmark bożonarodzeniowy.

Z początku Igor miał zamiar trzymać się jak najdalej od całej tej tandety. Później jednak zmienił zdanie i doszedł do wniosku, że mógłby wybrać się do miasteczka i kupić jakiś drobiazg dla siostry. Ich stosunki układały się ostatnio nadspodziewanie dobrze; Anna przełamała się i nawet zaprosiła go do siebie w sierpniu. Udało im się wtedy szczerze porozmawiać i wyjaśnić parę spraw, dzięki czemu znaleźli się chyba na dobrej drodze do odbudowania swoich relacji. W końcu byli sobie kiedyś tacy bliscy... Teraz wypadałoby podtrzymać kontakty i okazać dobre chęci. Tak, kupi coś dla Anny, dla dzieciaków jakieś słodycze z Miodowego Królestwa, może Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków — nie wiedzieć dlaczego wszystkie uwielbiały to świństwo — a dla szwagra może jakieś wino, byle niedrogie. Widział coś na stoisku z nalewkami. A więc postanowione. Ostatecznie raz mógł się wykosztować na rodzinę, zwłaszcza, że tak niewiele mu jej zostało.

Z tą myślą wczesnym sobotnim przedpołudniem wyszedł na pokład, nawet w dość dobrym jak na niego nastroju.

I natychmiast dostał śnieżką w twarz.

O mało co nie eksplodował na miejscu. Starł mokry śnieg z twarzy i posłał mordercze spojrzenie trójce uczniów, która zabawiała się rzuceniem śnieżek na pokładzie. Omski, Pereinow i oczywiście Poliakow. Wszyscy mieli przerażone miny.

— To on rzucił — powiedział natychmiast Omski, wskazując palcem na Poliakowa. Aleksiej posłał mu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie, a Pereinow warknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak: „ale z ciebie świnia".

Karkarow zareagował natychmiast.

— Szlaban, Poliakow — warknął. — Jutro, z samego rana.

— Ale...

— Żadnych „ale"!

— Ale pan już mi dał szlaban, panie profesorze.

Karkarow mruknął coś gniewnie pod nosem. Faktycznie, dał, gdy wracali ze śniadania na statek, a Poliakow poślizgnął się na oblodzonym trapie i spadł mu prosto pod nogi, o mało co go nie podcinając.

— Wobec tego podwójny szlaban — zawyrokował Karkarow.

Chłopakowi zrzedła mina. Najwyraźniej żałował, że w ogóle się odezwał.

Igor, wciąż zły, minął ich i udał się do miasteczka.

Przez jakiś czas krążył między stoiskami, wypełnionymi różnymi towarami, przeciskając się między tłumami mieszkańców i młodzieży. Pomyślał, że powinien był przyjść w tygodniu; to był ostatni weekend przed świętami, więc nic dziwnego, że wszyscy zwalili się na jarmark akurat teraz.

Sprzedawano głównie jedzenie i napitki, ale gdzież tam było temu do jarmarków, które odwiedzał w rodzinnych stronach, na których można było zjeść kawał razowego chleba ze smalcem i napić się kieliszka wódki. Tutaj sprzedawano prosto z rusztu jakieś dziwne, niezbyt apetycznie wyglądające kiełbaski, a do picia proponowano najczęściej grzańce. Wszechobecny był świąteczny pudding. Jeden z handlarzy nawoływał do kupowania gęsi. W innym zakątku rynku starsza kobieta sprzedawała ciasta i ciasteczka domowego wyrobu, konkurując z sąsiadującym obok stoiskiem Miodowego Królestwa, wypełnionym cukrowymi bałwankami, piernikowymi reniferami i czekoladowymi mikołajami. Na rogu rozstawiono choinki wyśpiewujące kolędy (czysty obłęd!) w okazyjnej cenie siedemnastu galeonów za sztukę. Karkarow prędko się stamtąd oddalił.

Było też trochę rękodzieła. Ceramika, figurki magicznych stworzeń, które można było zawiesić na choince („Proszę nie otwierać pudełka na zewnątrz, bo smoki mogą pouciekać!"), bardziej tradycyjne ozdoby ze słomy i ręcznie malowane bombki. Na innym stoisku stały łosie wykonane z posplatanych gałązek w różnych rozmiarach: od zupełnie malutkich do całkiem sporych, wysokich na dobry metr.

Karkarow rozważał właśnie kupno łosia dla siostry, zastanawiając się czy tego typu podarek poprawi jego stosunki rodzinne czy wręcz przeciwnie — pogorszy, gdy usłyszał za plecami znajomy głos:

— Dzień dobry.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie. Tuż obok niego stała Auriga Sinistra, nauczycielka astronomii z Hogwartu.

— Dzień dobry. — Przywołanie na usta uprzejmego uśmiechu przyszło mu nawet bez większego trudu.

— Nie sądziłam, że zobaczę pana na jarmarku.

— Och, doprawdy?

— Wydawało mi się, że nie przepada pan za świętami.

— Skąd ten wniosek? — zdziwił się. Czy naprawdę aż tak było to po nim widać?

— Ogólne wrażenie — uśmiechnęła się. — Jak się panu tutaj podoba?

Karkarow już chciał powiedzieć, że jest okropnie, ale jakoś zdołał się powstrzymać.

— Tutaj wszystko wygląda trochę inaczej niż u nas. I trochę wcześniej się zaczyna —mruknął.

— Jak to?

— No, u nas w Rosji _Rożdiestwo Christow _czyli odpowiednik waszego Bożego Narodzenia obchodzimy 7 stycznia.

— Ach, racja. To przez kalendarz juliański, prawda?

— Zgadza się.

Przez chwilę milczeli. Karkarow zerknął raz jeszcze na łosie i doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce nic tutaj kupować.

— W którym kierunku pan idzie? — zagadnęła Sinistra.

— A pani?

— Do tamtego stoiska. — Wskazała małą budkę z jakimś rękodziełem, znajdującą się na końcu długiego rzędu straganów. — Chciałam zobaczyć tamte figurki.

— To chodźmy razem — zaproponował Karkarow. Sinistra nie miała nic przeciwko.

Na stoisku znajdowały się różne drewniane figurki: zwierzątka z gruszkowatym kadłubem i patykowatymi, długimi nóżkami. Było tam prawie wszystko. Żyrafa, wyszczerzony koń, łoś (co Anglicy mieli z tymi łosiami?!), kot, lew i... kozioł z bujną, brązowo-szarą bródką. Od razu przyciągnął jego wzrok.

Sinistra też go zauważyła. Zerknęła na kozią bródkę Karkarowa, najwidoczniej mając jednoznaczne skojarzenie. Nic wygłosiła jednak żadnego komentarza, chociaż kąciki jej ust drgnęły, jakby powstrzymywała uśmiech.

— Szukam czegoś dla mamy, ale jak na razie nic nie znalazłam — powiedziała. — A pan? Kupuje pan prezenty dla rodziny?

— Tak jakby. Rodzice od dawna nie żyją — powiedział dość cierpko. — A moje rodzeństwo... Cóż, nasze relacje nie są najlepsze. Z braćmi właściwie prawie się nie widuję. Z siostrą jest trochę lepiej — uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

Wyraźnie nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć, słysząc tak szczerze i bezpośrednie stwierdzenie. Wystarczyło jednak jej współczujące spojrzenie.

— Pani... Zostaje na święta? — zapytał, chcąc uciec od nieprzyjemnego tematu.

— Raczej tak. Zazwyczaj wyjeżdżam, ale w tym roku jest przecież Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Co prawda to zabawa dla młodzieży, ale ktoś będzie musiał mieć na nią oko, więc profesor Dumbledore poprosił, żebyśmy zostali w Hogwarcie. — Obejrzała resztę figurek na stoisku, ale najwyraźniej nie była przekonana do zakupu. — No cóż, muszę jeszcze czegoś poszukać.

Tymczasem w umyśle Karkarowa zaczęła kształtować się pewna myśl. Miał wrażenie, że ostatnio spotykał nauczycielkę astronomii znacznie częściej niż byłoby to podyktowane przypadkiem. Czyżby coś było na rzeczy? Niemożliwe, żeby los aż tak mu sprzyjał...

Tak właściwie, chociaż początkowo sam nie chciał tego przed sobą przyznać, Sinistra wpadła mu w oko już wtedy, gdy oprowadzała grupę uczniów Durmstrangu po Londynie — to był oczywiście pomysł Dumbledore'a, który uznał, że zagraniczni goście powinni ujrzeć trochę magicznej Anglii. Na koniec wycieczki odwiedzili Pokątną. Uczniowie robili zakupy, wydając zaoszczędzone galeony, a nauczyciele poszli na kawę. Całkiem dobrze im się wtedy rozmawiało, ale Karkarow nie wykonał kolejnego ruchu, uznając, że ze strony Sinistry była to zwykła uprzejmość.

Uznał, że to niemożliwe, żeby babka, która była młodsza od niego o co najmniej dwadzieścia lat, chciała mieć cokolwiek do czynienia z takim starym kozłem jak on.

Ale dzisiaj to ona sama go zaczepiła. Mało tego, odejść mogła już dawno, a tymczasem sprawiała wrażenie, jakby na coś czekała. Może na jego inicjatywę? Jeżeli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, rozstaną się i kolejna okazja do zacieśnienia znajomości trafi się nie wiadomo kiedy.

Jedno było pewne. Ostatnim na co miał teraz ochotę to powrót do swojej kabiny na żaglowcu, gdzie zaszyłby się w samotności, wpatrując się w ciemniejący na skórze Mroczny Znak.

— Spieszy się pani? — zapytał znienacka, nieco poniewczasie myśląc, że powinien zagadnąć ją nieco bardziej subtelnie.

Sinistra oderwała spojrzenie od figurek stojących na straganie i zerknęła na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Nie bardzo.

— Czy wobec tego da się pani zaprosić na kawę? Albo na herbatę?

Wydawała się lekko zaskoczona, ale zarazem przyjemnie zdziwiona.

— Będzie mi bardzo miło — powiedziała, odgarniając długie włosy za ramię lekko zakłopotanym gestem. Jego zdaniem z rozpuszczonymi wyglądała znacznie ładniej niż wtedy, gdy w oficjalnych godzinach pracy nosiła je upięte w kok.

Kiedy szli razem do kawiarni położonej w jednej z bocznych uliczek Hogsmeade Karkarowowi przemknęło przez myśl, że może jednak nie będą to tak zupełnie nieudane święta...

Koniec


End file.
